Playing the Part
by kuroaiko2014
Summary: George and Fred find a book in their sister's possession and decide to use some themes from said book to capture their girl. ((book mentioned is OHSHC that's as far as the crossover goes, folks)) **Do not own HP or OHSHC** QLFC Season 3 Round 10


**Round 10 (Forbidden Relationships) Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**

 **Position: Beater 1**

 **Prompt: A relationship between family members.**

 **Additional Prompts:**

 **6\. (word) reach**

 **10\. (dialogue) "What do you want from me?"**

* * *

 **Playing the Part**

 **I yawned and stretched as I walked from my dorm into the Gryffindor Common Area. George was sat on the couch staring in a mixture of awe and mild disturbance at a book. "George?" I asked as I went over and leaned on his shoulder to read the book. I felt my eyes widen as I took in the pictures.**

"George," my voice dropped low, "what the bloody hell are you reading?" I looked around discretely to make sure we had no company.

"I...I honestly have no clue. I yanked it from Ginny's bag earlier when she was mooning over Harry again. I saw one similar to this one in Hermione's bag, but she keeps too close of a watch on her things for me to grab it," George responded, his voice equally as low as mine.

I hopped over the back of the couch to take a closer look at the book. I started flipping through the book the way I would my schoolbooks, but stopped confused. "This story doesn't make sense."

"It's read from right to left. I think it's called 'mon-gah' or something. This particular one is book three of Ouran High School Host Club. Apparently, it's about a non-magic school where girls are too stupid to do anything, but moon over pretty boys that make flowers appear out of thin air like muggle magicians," George said, as he turned the pages the right way. I grinned as I saw that there were identical twins who seemed to be in a risque relationship.

"Yeah, that was my reaction to the Hitachiin twins too. Do you think we could use something like this?"

I looked at my brother speculatively. "Possibly. I mean, the 'which one is Hikaru game' we could definitely use. Hermione is the only one that can tell us apart anyways... We can make her into our very own Haruhi! I've been wanting to see if she could handle us." I grabbed my brother and dragged him back up to the Sixth Year dorms to work out a plan.

* * *

An hour later, George and I walked out into the Common Area again. "Hermione," we chimed when we saw her sitting on the couch sans Harry and Ron for once.

"Let's play the-" I started.

"Which one is George game!" We spoke together. Holding onto each other before parting and sliding onto the couch on either side of Hermione where she sat shell-shocked. I sat on her right and George on her left.

"George is on my left and Fred is on my right," Hermione said, still frozen in her seat.

"Ah-ah-ah," I said. "I'm George!"

"And I'm Fred," George said indignantly.

"No you're not. I got it right. You may fool everyone else, but I know which one of you is which," she insisted.

"Prove it," I responded.

Hermione stood and looked at us, "George is the more hot-headed of you two and Fred's eyes are just a shade darker than George's."

"I am not hot headed," George snapped.

"And therein proves my point. George was on my left and Fred was on my right," Hermione picked up her bag and turned towards Ginny whom had been waiting for her at the portrait hole, mouth agape. "Goodbye."

I looked at George and grinned when Hermione was gone. "Maybe we should take our act a little further."

* * *

We enacted our plan at lunch three days later. George was acting the part of the enraged sibling and stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "What do you want from me?" he practically snarled.

I withdrew from him, shocked that he was so in character. "I-I..." I gulped and cowered down under his intense gaze. This wasn't part of the plan! He was supposed to snap out his line waspishly and turn and storm away- not slam the table while glaring at me, and draw more attention to us.

Seeing my reaction, George dropped the anger act and practically flew to the other side of the table, pulling me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry, Fred," he whispered, tilting my head up to meet his gaze. "I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"George," I half-sobbed, wrapping my arms around him as he released my face and held me close.

I snuck a glance at Hermione out of the corner of my eye and saw her gaze narrow as she watched us, before she snapped her eyes to Ginny sitting next to her to start whispering furiously.

I whispered softly so only George could hear, "I think Hermione is up to something."

* * *

Two weeks later, after numerous ploys and plans we decided to take a different approach and slowed our bouts of affection and fights to almost nothing. We were starting to get antsy so we decided to use one last ploy to try to get Hermione's attention.

George and I were sitting on the couch in the Common Area. George leaning against the armrest reading, and me laying with my head in his lap not really paying attention. George carded his fingers through my hair, lulling me into a semi-unconscious state. Before we realized it, we were alone with Hermione standing in front of us. Even the stragglers that usually played with the wizard's chess set in the corner were gone. I blinked lazily and started to sit up, dislodging George's fingers from my hair.

"Her-" I yawned, "-mione. How can we help you?" I shifted so I was leaning on George, my head on his shoulder as I tried to focus on the brunette witch.

Hermione planted her hands on her hips and glared at me. "You two are doing something not quite fair."

"Oh?" George replied, marking his page and setting the book down on the side table. "Care to elaborate?" He wound his arm around my shoulder to let me get more comfortable.

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "You know, it really isn't fair that you two are picking on me. It's not like I can reach the level you are playing from easily."

I shrugged and yawned again, "You'll have to be a bit more specific, Hermione, my dear."

Hermione's face flushed crimson and I sat up arching an eyebrow. "Why are you acting out like Kaoru and Hikaru?"

I traded glances with George and we both stood to slink to either side of the small witch. We both bent down to whisper in her ear at the same time, "We grew up learning that sharing is caring...and we'd like...to share you." We wound our arms around the dazed witch and pulled her onto the couch on top of us both with her left leg perched in between George's and her right perched between mine.

"So-"

"What-"

"Do-"

"You-"

"Say," we finished together, my lips ghosting the side of her neck, while George nibbled her ear.

She took a shuddering breath and tried to bite back a moan. "Oh, I have to thank Ginny."

George and I pulled back a bit. "Ginny?" We asked together.

"Ginny gave me the idea to plant one of my books in her bag to catch your interest. I thought I saw you looking at my things, but I wasn't sure. I hoped you'd be interested in another joining into your relationship, but didn't know how to go about asking," she pulled back and almost fell.

George and I tightened our grip on her automatically.

"Oh, love," I said.

"We were waiting," George added.

"For you to be ready for us," we stated as one. We grinned devilishly at Hermione. She sat back comfortably in our embrace as George and I leaned toward each other and kissed in front of her. We pulled back for air, and turned to her simultaneously.

"We knew you'd complete our relationship. Think you can handle us?" we asked together.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at us both before dipping her head shyly. "Oh, Merlin, I hope so," She whispered as she rocked forward to kiss first George, then myself. Her face flushed prettily as she tried to catch her breath. I smiled into her kiss and reveled in her innocence. She pulled back panting a little bit.

"Maybe we should take this slowly for your sake, love," I whispered against the side of her neck.

"George and I are willing to wait until you are ready for us."

George nodded and sighed as he laid his head on Hermione's other shoulder. "We'd do anything for you, our lioness."

"We were born to love you," I whispered as we pulled her in close once more, "and nothing will keep us apart."

"Ahem," a voice came from behind George and I.

Hermione tried to scramble back out of our laps, but George and I weren't having it. "George, Fred, let go," Hermione hissed, desperation in her voice.

"Nope," we both replied, popping the 'p' with sly grins on our faces. "Ginny will just have to get used to it."

Hermione's eyes widened and she struggled again to get out of our laps.

"Chill out, Hermione, I wouldn't have helped out if I didn't think you could handle being with them," Ginny said as she leaned over the back of the couch and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Take care of my brothers," Ginny winked and leaned down to stage whisper, "in any way you see fit."

She pulled back from Hermione's red face and laughed softly as she headed up to her dorm.

Hermione slumped forward and buried her face between me and George. "I'm never going to be able to keep up, am I?"

"Nope," I responded cheerfully.

"But it'll be fun to watch you try," George said ruffling her hair. "We should probably separate for the night unless you'd like to consummate our newly found relationship tonight," he added, shifting uncomfortably.

Hermione jumped back, blushing furiously. "I'm not-I don't-I haven't..." she trailed off and ducked her head embarrassed. Her arms crossed her body and held her sides tightly.

I stood and pulled my brother up. I kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the stairs. George touched Hermione's shoulder and walked past her to go up to our room. I knew I'd find him in my bed with the privacy spells in place.

"Hermione," I tilted her head up so I could see her confused caramel eyes. "We both love you and want you, but we would never force you or hurt you. We were just happy that you truly do want us. We've been looking for our star, our third mate, to complete our triad since we discovered we were meant to never be separated. Twins are special in the wizarding world, and very few people can break a set of twins into two couples. It takes an even greater person to be mate to both. You are that greater person. So we would never jeopardize that." I smiled and kissed her forehead. Maybe you should stay with Ginny tonight. She can help you understand what I am telling you. I need to go see to George. He was very happy that you came to us. We were worried that you may settle for Ron and then our triad would never be complete. He's beyond elated to know that you chose us in the end."

Hermione nodded.

I started to walk past her, but stopped when her hands shot out and grabbed mine. "Fred?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"Yes, love?"

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll stay with Ginny. I know she's waiting for me to spill everything that happened tonight anyways. I'm not ready for a physical relationship, but when I am-"

I cut her off with a chaste kiss, "We'll be waiting. Goodnight, love. See you in the morning."

Hermione blushed again, mumbled a quick, "Goodnight," then ran up the stairs to Ginny's dorm.

I shook my head and went up to my dorm to help my brother relieve some tension, and it was delightful to say the least.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you, once again, to Rae for being my most awesome beta and reminding me, for the millionth time, that I don't need to put identifiers on every line of dialogue.**

 **I may do a possible lemon for this pairing. XD If I get enough interest at least. =]**


End file.
